


Obvious

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Series: jeanmarco week 2013 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(jeanmarco week day 3: reincarnation)</p><p>Jean isn't subtle at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

“What do you think happens when we die?” Marco asked, stretching back underneath the tree.

Jean raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to die,” he said, fiddling with the straps of his 3D Maneuver Gear. “We’re going to graduate in the top ten, go to the Military Police and live a comfortable life – oh wait, I’m sorry.” A teasing tone grew in Jean’s voice. “And serve the King,” he said mockingly.

Marco laughed, and Jean wasn’t very religious but if angels existed they would laugh like Marco. “I stand by what I said,” he said with a smile. “My goal is to serve the king.”

“Yeah, ok Marco,” Jean replied with a shake of his head.

Marco sat up and wriggled over to that he was sitting beside Jean. It was the middle of summer, and the trainees of the 104th Squad were on their lunch break. Marco had sensed an oncoming tiff between Jean and Eren, and promptly dragged the younger boy outside to get some distance. Jean didn’t mind too much; the weather was beautiful, and he loved spending time alone with Marco.

The two boys were sitting side by side against one of the big trees near the mess-hall. Jean didn’t even notice it himself, but Marco noticed how Jean gulped when Marco moved closer, and how he blushed when their hands briefly touched.

Jean thought he was subtle. He thought nobody knew about his crush on Marco. But blunt people like Jean always were bad at hiding their emotions. They were also terrible liars. The better you knew someone like that, the easier you could read them. Marco noticed how Jean always gulped whenever they were in close contact, how he was always patient with Marco (unlike the rest of the trainees. He had caught the younger staring at him on more than one occasion.

Nobody knew Jean as well as Marco did. Marco could read Jean like a book, but he never hinted that he could. Marco knew that Jean was in love with him, but Jean didn’t know Marco knew that.

Jean also didn’t know that Marco returned his feelings.

Marco smiled to himself. “No really,” he said. “What do you think happens when we die?”

Jean shrugged, his cheeks still a warm color. “When we die, that’s it. What else would there be?”

Marco closed his eyes. “I’ve read that before the titans, many people believed in a heaven or a hell. Like, when you died, a god or gods judged you on how you lived your life. If you did good deeds, you’d go to heaven. If you lived a bad life, you’d suffer forever in hell.”

Jean winced. “Don’t like the sound of that hell place,” he muttered.

“But I also read about another belief called reincarnation,” Marco said.

“What the hell is that?” Jean asked, frowning.

“It’s the belief that when you die, your soul is reborn into another body.”

“So if we were to die we’d be born again?”

Marco nodded. “I prefer that thought. That way, if something happened to either of us, it’s not the end.”

Jean scoffed. “I’d only want to be reborn if it was into a titan-free world.”

“Really?”

“Well, if you were there it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Marco’s smile grew. “I wouldn’t mind where we were, as long as we were together.”

Jean nodded. “Yeah, me too. But nothing’s going to happen to you. I’d never let you die,” he said.

Marco said nothing, but Jean continued. “If something was going to happen to you, I’d stop it,” he said. He didn’t like even thinking about something happening to Marco. He didn’t even like the words “Marco” and “death” being in the same sentence. His frown grew.

Marco chuckled and Jean whipped his head around. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

Marco smiled, taking Jean’s hand in his own and interlocking their fingers. Jean’s face quickly turned a bright shade of red. “M-Marco,” he began.

Marco shut him up by cradling his cheek with his other hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips met, and Jean froze for a minute before tangling his free fingers in Marco’s hair. The younger shifted slightly so that they were in a better position. They stayed liplocked until Marco needed to take a breath.

Jean’s face was a very flushed color. “H-how did you know?” he asked, still in shock. He was happy too, though.

Marco smiled. “It was kind of obvious.”

Marco didn’t think Jean’s face could have gone any redder, but he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is super short and not anything compared to "trial" my entry for yesterdays prompt  
> but ok here me out i had a super cool fic idea for this one but i couldn't start it until late today and i realized that the idea i had would be much better suited for a multichapter fic  
> so expect a long angsty fic once i get a little further in "Home in the Rain"  
> (who knows? someday i might actually write a snk fic for a pairing that isn't jeanmarco)
> 
> anyway this is my first proper attempt at fluff so im kind of nervous. please if youve any constructive criticism or feedback leave a comment!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: http://gaaradical.tumblr.com/  
> jeanmarco week: http://jeanmarcoweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
